


Fight and make up~

by jaazzmiin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Badass Rhys, Coitus Interruptus, Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaazzmiin/pseuds/jaazzmiin
Summary: I'm thirsty for dis Boi and I don't know about you guys, but it seems like there exist just a handful of reader inserts including that handsome hyperion puppy. And I'm not talking about handsome Jack ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).This is going to be smutty at the end and it's not very long written, but I'm planning on updating it.But be warned I'm slow when it comes to updates.If this gets enough attention I might do some more about other characters to. We will see. I'd love to get some criticism about how this turned or if this even needs some more of what you like ;) enjoy my very first trash-fic~Also english is not my mother tongue, if anything doesn't sound correct, please note me and I'll correct it. Thank you :)





	Fight and make up~

You've had a little fight with Rhys recently, because he asked you about something you didn't wanted to know or hear.

So here you were sitting next to gortys and loaderbot on the top of the vehicle, avoiding him and the others so they won't talk about it or ask you both.

Well, in someways it was obvious that you weren't talking for almost 2 weeks from now on, but no one asked so far. But soon someone's going to ask anyways, so you were thinking of how to speak up to him again.

'Hmm I can't just go and ask him... That would be to clingy, but I can't sit here for another 2 weeks saying nothing' you thought to yourself, making it rather hard to decide what's right or wrong.

You sighed absently in your own world of drama. Taking a look at how far you guys were and taking in the sight from the top of the vehicle. It was really beautiful. You had indeed lots of fun with your new companions. They even used to grow as friends to you in someway.

And a certain someone grew even bigger to you in such a short time. Leaving you always with a beating heart there. But you decided not to mention anything, since you all were just looking for the second part of gortys' parts.

You were sure that no one would talk to each other after the events were done and everyone would go to their own way. Thinking about this made your heart drop a bit, since you were a lone walker, trying to make a living on Pandora.

Suddenly a noise brought you from your thoughts, making you look down in front of to the hatch which opened. A tall figure stepped from the ladder, facing you.

Of course it was him, but still you were surprised, trying to ignore your beating heart. He had been avoiding you too for a long time now. He didn't even used to take a look and here he was now, standing in his full appearance.

You tried to ignore him, still hurt from the past events, but you still tried looking every movements of him from the corner of your eye, because you couldn't resist him.

He stood there for a moment, looking obviously at you, so you would give him his desired attention, but you wouldn't give in you thought stubbornly to yourself.

But after a few seconds passed, he sat next to you, still with a little distance and crossed arms to make clear he was also still pissed about the events.

It was now just the two of you and of course our beloved loaderbot and gortys too. But they were busy chatting about everything else behind you and ignored you two.

Your heart didn't seem to listen to your actions and you pressed your knees to your chest. Hoping it would suppress the loud sound, so he wouldn't hear. You were of course outside, but you could here it from almost every corner of your body, blushing a little just about his presence.

"L-Look, we should talk." he blurted all of a sudden into the silence. You were still ignoring his dreamily voice, trying to keep your God damn heart rate under control.

"I guess the others seem to notice that something's odd about us, you know." he sounded more confident this time and from the sound of his voice you could hear he was this time talking in your direction.

"I-I k-know..." you stumble over your words, face palming you mentally for these actions.

"Soo..?" he seemed to expect an excuse from you and you know he was about to ask.

But your stubborn self awakened again. You were full of rage.

'How could he act so super stupid? He's the one who should excuse...'

"Soo... What?" you added uppity.

"You don't want to talk about this, am I right y/n?" he said in a rather calm but serious tone.

It hurt you a bit, because you wished you wouldn't act like this, making you look like a little child. But you gave finally in and make eye contact with him.

His look was a mixture of suprise and sadness and hurt you even more to see him like this. But your heart still didn't react to your favor, because his big cute puppy eyes didn't seem to help you.

You wanted to end this so badly, taking him in a tight hug... And even kiss him, taking in his sweet scent. You had a lot of daydreams, including those kind of thoughts and of course a lot of spicy ones too ;). But he interrupted your sweet dreams

You didn't realize that you were blushing madly about your thoughts.

"Uh... y/n, is everything alright?" he waved at you and you could feel the heat crash your cheeks again, making you look away from his sight.

"E-everything's alright... I guess..." you stammered and hide your face in your hands.

He grinned and knew what was up. He moved closer to you, closing the remaining distance between the two of you.

You could feel how his arm brushed yours and it drove you wild, still keeping your tomato red face away from him and pressing your hands harder against your knees to your chest.

He suddenly took your chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing your face to his.

You thought you couldn't get any redder but you were proven wrong. He stopped just inches away from his face. Looking you deeply in your beautiful orbs and observing every inch of them.

He smirked at you devilishly waiting for any other cute reactions of yours. But he wanted to play a little more with you.

"Soo, sweetheart. Can you tell me what's wrong with the color of your cheeks, huh?" he gave you a quick wink and you felt your heart exploding in your chest.

"R-Rhys, what's Goin... What a-are you doing!?" you blurted.

"Still waiting for an answer to come up of your beautiful lips, my dear." he added seductively with a sheepish smile.

Oh how you loved it when he smiles so delicately at you. You were breathing hard, your eyes looking up half lidded into his stunning mismatching ones. He gave you just another wink and your lips parted at his actions and crashed clumsily at his.

He froze in surprise, didn't expecting you to be so bold. His lips were so soft yet sweet and fit so perfectly around yours. He finally moved his lips too and placed one of his hands on your cheek caressing it lightly with his thumb.

You felt butterflies curl up in your stomach, closing in the distance between the two of you by pressing your chest against his and your arm around his neck. He sighed dreamily into your lips, making you moan a bit at his voice. After this things got more heated up and he took your moan as a sign.

He pressed his other hand against the small of your back, licking your bottom lip to ask for entrance to play with your tongue. His other hand went down on your delicately curved waist. He grunted a bit into your mouth of the feel of your soft skin, making you shiver into his touch.

He wanted you really badly and lost count over everything around the both of you, flipping you on your back so he could tower above you. He released his lips from yours to get some fresh air and to take a look at you. You lay under him like a blushing mess, still trying to realize what just happened. Of course he was happy with the result he achieved, just by taking in your still messy presence.

You looked deeply and hungrily into his eyes licking your lips, hinting for some more and he didn't wait for any other signals.

He went fast down on you to capture your lips again, this time more confident then before, pressing his whole body against yours. You could feel something hard press in your lower region and the heat crashed again against your whole body, making your knees weak. You moaned more and more into the kiss and he couldn't suppress his voice too at your actions.

He pressed his hard coated member more into your heating core and moaned your name. God it was like music to your ears and your mind went more and more cloudy.

The cold air hit your waist, when he was pulling your shirt up and realized you two weren't really alone. What if someone of the people down there would hear your loud moans and the jerking noises against the metal of the vehicle? You blushed furiously about the thought.

"R-Rhys... We should stop, what if the others hear us from here above!?" you asked nervously.

"Well, it wouldn't be to bad to let the others know that you belong to me." he winked at you with lustfully eyes.

"R-Rhys..." you moaned his name.

But before anything else could happen, loaderbot coughed sarcastic at the two love birds.

"Gortys in I have seen enough, why don't look for another place for your private activities?" loaderbot asked sarcastically into the silence.

"Ouch, that was harsh..." Rhys said slightly embarrassed by the directness of the bot.

"Sorry loaderbot and gortys. But I guess we don't have any private place for this if you know what I say. " You added.

Gortys and loaderbot looked at each other and disappeared into the front of the vehicle, messing around with fiona and Co.

Rhys and you looked at each other surprised.

"Well that wasn't my intention, but should be fine for us I guess?"

Rhys nodded and kissed your temple just to make your knees all weak again.

"This time I won't Stopp even if someone comes up the ladder." he said in a seductive tone.

"deal."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't to trashy, but I needed a something to quench the thirst :D


End file.
